


Meeting a Legend

by MiaLyn



Series: Son [6]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Slice of Life, Unexpected Meeting, Wonderbat children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaLyn/pseuds/MiaLyn
Summary: Hippolyte got lost in the Gotham Christmas Fair. When Diana found him, he was, of course, chatting with a stranger. A woman, with a long blue cape, high boots, and bracelets on her forearms.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Son [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324472
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114





	Meeting a Legend

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched WW1984. And this popped into my mind. I literally wrote this in less than 2 hours.  
> Please enjoy :)

**Son: Meeting a Legend**

The fair was filled with people and families. Merry-go-rounds and trailers selling various items or games caught attention easily. Too easily, some would say. A moment distraction and one would lose his family in the crowd. One interesting event, and a little boy would remain a little bit behind his family, just to watch, just a few moments before moving on. And then another thing would pop up and his eyes would be drawn to the next thing, the next attraction, the next smell, until he realized he had quite unwillingly ditched his parents, brother and sisters.

At least, that was the argument Hippolyte Prince-Wayne was making up.

It had been Donna’s idea, at first, to come to the Christmas fair. Snow had fallen upon Gotham, and Hip could tolerate so many snow fights with mother and father, and put up with so many snowmen. Bree was only two, so she could not distract him long. Alfred had a bad fall and his back was acting up. Dick and Donna were not often here, working their respective jobs, and when they did show up for the family diner, the Bat business would take over.

However, that weekend, everyone had been freed. Winter was a slower time for crimes: burglars tended not to wander outside in the cold weather and the mob liked its warmth and comfort like any other citizen. Father had opted not to head out tonight. His half-a-brother and his girlfriend had opted to stay over at Wayne Manor. And Alfred wanted some time alone.

Perhaps his own hyperactivity had induced Donna for outdoors activities, and since snow fights and snowmen were out of the question, they had opted for the Gotham Christmas Fair.

His parents had opposed at first, quoting that Hip’s empathic power had not settled yet. He couldn’t quite control himself when surrounded with too many people, but Hippolyte had been clear: he would go to the Fair. Therefore, everyone save Alfred went. And everything had gone fine!

Until, of course, he got distracted by the man playing with sticks on fire. Then, by the huge dog and its cotton-like fur. And then, he thought that mug would suit Alfred, to replace the ugly one he broke last week. And then –oh, he loved balloons, where could he get one-

And now, he was alone. Lost in the midst of a huge crowd. And mother and father and Dick and Donna were gone.

Great.

Many bad words crossed his head, though Hip knew he shouldn’t tell them out loud. Hippolyte might only be seven-going-on-eight, he knew mother and father weren’t supposed to know he listened to their grown-up conversations while he was supposed to sleep. It was partially _their_ fault anyway. He had outgrown naps a long time ago! He was almost eight now! He still lay down with Brianna to help her sleep, but he did not sleep himself! But he didn't say so because enjoyed listening to them. Even though he didn’t understand everything, he liked learning new words. And if his understanding was correct, _shit_ was an appropriate bad word to use right now.

He huffed and stepped through the crowd. Last he saw his family, they were headed to the –what was the name already? The drinking something? The _drifting_ something, he mentally corrected. The Drifting _Star_! Hippolyte grinned in victory. Now he only needed to find someone who could tell him where the place called the drifting star was. Or have them just pick up their phone and call them. Mother had made him learn by heart her phone number, along with father’s, Dick’s and Donna’s. For a brief moment, he hesitated. His powers would help him choose someone who would not want to harm him, but could he count on that person not to take him away? He did not want to be kidnapped _again_. Twice was enough. He didn’t count his trip to Themyscira as a kidnapping.

He decided he didn’t have much to fear. There were many mothers, many parents around. Even a few officers walking down the streets. He could go ask _anywhere_. People would see. And if anyone did something wrong, he would just scream and kick the villain in the nuts, just like Donna taught him.

And then, the woman walked by him.

MAL

She was going to strangle that boy.

Ten seconds. She had looked away ten seconds. And in that time, Hippolyte had vanished.

_You, son of mine, need a leash,_ Diana thought, irritated.

“I’m heading back to the entrance,” she declared to the group.

Bruce looked equally thunderous. Dick and Donna only mildly annoyed. Brianna, comfortably settled in her father’s arms, kept munching on her cupcake, disinterested in the rest of the world.

“Dick and Donna should separate to cover more ground,” Bruce instructed. “I’ll go to the Drifting Star, in case he decides to show up there accompanied.”

And Brianna would be calmer with her father. The four parted ways, and Diana immediately turned back on her steps. She remembered an attraction with a man juggling with fire, and thought Hip’s attention had been caught then. If her son had any sense, he would remain there and wait for her –or anyone of their party –to return. _If_ he had any sense.

_Be there_ , she prayed. _Be there so we can resume our day, our normal, peaceful day, without a hitch._

Thankfully, she felt his presence before she saw him. Hippolyte had used his head and not wandered too far away. Instead, Diana was unsurprised to see him in deep discussion with a stranger. A woman was crouched in front of him, speaking to him with patience. As she approached, she could even hear bits of their conversation.

“-parents worried,” the woman spoke kindly. “You will be in deep trouble if you keep doing that.”

“Yeah, they might ground me for a lifetime.”

_Ground him for a lifetime?_ she snorted at the thought. The little gremlin would charm his way out of trouble again. No, being grounded would not be enough. Perhaps they should lock him in the attic? Bad idea. He might get bored and be tempted to test his invulnerability by jumping off various furniture of various height, with the implacable argument that – _he wanted to see if he was as strong as mother, because he was almost eight now, you know!_ Sometimes she really wished she didn’t have invulnerability –or at least, had kept it a secret from him. Her son would likely grow his strength and speed –he was already stronger and faster than a customary child. Invulnerability would come in time, and then he would stop testing his limits. Or so she hoped. If he ever learned to fly, she would not survive her immortality.

_Please gods, please,_ please _make his sister more reasonable!_

“Oh mother, here you are!”

The little boy was beaming with cutest smile, the one that often got him out of trouble. Had she not been so angry, it _might_ have worked.

“Oh ‘ _here I am_ ’?” she snapped. “You know you are not supposed to walk away –do you realize how worried-” Hip’s smile fell off and she immediately felt guilty. Or rather, her son’s guilt was waving off on her. His powers were leaking again and touching her. Diana gritted her teeth in attempt to shake the feeling off –it wasn’t Hip’s fault, but if she kept feeling how terrible he felt, she could not scold him like she ought to.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, his eyes downcast.

Her son was usually obedient and she hated chiding him. But he knew the rules and had disobeyed and… _Gods_ , she thought again. _Why must he be like me when I was his age?_ And the guilt seemed sincere.

“Don’t do that again,” she concluded with a tired sigh.

His face brightened again. Diana felt the relief and her spirit lifted. Though another crisis had been adverted. 

“I won’t!” he swore happily. _Until the next time_ , she thought sarcastically. Then, she turned her attention back to the stranger. “Thank you for keeping him out of trouble, miss-?“

The woman was rather tall, dressed with a blue coat wrapped around her like a cape, and knee-high brown boots. Her thick dark hair was spread over her shoulders, falling like a cascade around her face. Her wrists were covered with golden bracelets. Hippolyte interjected enthusiastically:

“Her name is so cool! It's Miss Ass-“ he paused, frowned. “Miss Asteroid? No,” he looked back at the woman, who looked really amused. “I’m sorry ma’am, what’s your name again?”

“It was nothing,” she assured, her green eyes sparkling with kindness and mischievousness. “And my name is Asteria.”

Diana was about to open her mouth to thank her again when the name struck a chord in her memory and left her speechless.

Asteria? _Asteria_?

She stared back questioningly at Hippolyte, whose expression had brightened ten times over.

“That’s it! That’s the name of the lady who owned the armor with wings you never wear, right? The one who worked for aunt Antiope, right? Isn’t it neat?”

Diana realized Hippolyte had just spoken in her mother tongue. An ancient language that, should the great warrior had survived, Asteria herself would have not heard in three thousand years. When she looked back at the woman, she had lost her smile, her friendliness had gone, and her eyes had grown cold. When she spoke again, it was in the same language:

“Who are you?” the stranger –or rather, _Asteria_ , one of the greatest soldiers who had ever existed, demanded.

“I’m Hippolyte.” her son introduced himself, bold and unabashed and grinning like a madman. “Your stories are my favorite and you’re my sixth favorite hero! After mother and father and Dick and Donna and Alfred, of course. Well seventh, if you count auntie Lois.”

_A leash and a gag_ , Diana thought tiredly. _Yes. A leash and a gag._ And she was never, _ever_ teaching him how to turn things invisible.

And before Asteria could turn even more confused or angry or just run away very far from them, she added:

“My name is Diana, daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons.” Asteria’s attention snapped back at her, her eyes round in shock. And Diana would bet nothing much could shock such a woman anymore. “I left Themyscira a hundred years ago.” She smiled tentatively. “It is an honor to meet you.”


End file.
